Wireless headset systems for use in offices and contact centres are well known. They normally comprise a wireless headset with a headset transceiver and a headset base with a corresponding headset base transceiver. The headset transceiver and the headset base transceiver can be connected by a radio link. Wireless headsets following different radio standards are known, but DECT (Digital Enhanced Cordless Telecommunications) and Bluetooth™ are the most prevalent. Bluetooth™ is the prevailing radio standard used by mobile phones and headsets, and DECT is the prevailing standard used by office headsets and their base cradles.
DECT is also the prevailing radio standard for cordless phones, i.e. between the handset and its base. DECT devices can be GAP compatible. GAP is acronym for Generic Access Profile and describes a set of mandatory requirements to allow any conforming DECT Fixed Part (base) to interoperate with any conforming DECT Portable Part (handset or headset) in order to provide basic telephony services.
DECT phones are sometimes sold with more than one handset. The extra handsets are only provided with charging cradles, as the extra handsets communicate with the main headset base. A system with a main base, a main handset and one or more extra handsets also provides the possibility for intercom features, whereby people in a home can communicate with each other via the handsets. An example of a Cordless DECT phone with two extra handsets is Panasonic KX-TG6411.
It is possible to use GAP compatible handsets and headsets with GAP compatible phone bases. Thus, a consumer can buy a GAP compatible DECT headset and connect it with the base station of his GAP compatible DECT phone in order to make hands free telephone calls. In this case, the headset base station functions as a charger only, as the headset transceiver communicates directly with the telephone base transceiver.
Likewise, a headset base unit is a unit, which is arranged between a headset and one or more telecommunication devices, such as a PSTN (Public Switched Telephone Network) desk phone, and IP (Internet Protocol) desk phone, an IP soft phone (installed on a computer) and a mobile phone. The headset base unit comprises a headset holder for holding the headset when not in use. The headset comprises one or two earphones and a microphone. The headset base unit is typically placed on a desk beside a telephone and/or a PC. When the user wants to use the headset, he picks up the headset from the holder and arranges in on his ear or head. The headset can be connected to the headset base unit by a wire or wirelessly. In both cases the user's hands are free for other purposes such as using the computer or handling papers while communicating via the headset.
GN 9350 is an office headset system comprising a headset base unit to be placed on a desk surface and a wireless headset, which can be placed in a headset holder of the headset base unit when not in use. The headset is recharged when placed in the holder. The headset base unit can be simultaneously connected to a desk phone, which can be a PSTN phone or an IP Phone, and a USB socket on a PC. The headset base unit comprises a “telephone mode” button and a “USB mode” button. When the user wants to make or receive a telephone call via the desk phone, he presses the “telephone mode” button. If the user wants to make or receive a call via a soft phone installed on the PC, he presses the “USB mode” button. The buttons are so-called momentary buttons and small indicator LED is arranged at each button. When the button is pressed, the associated LED is turned on, so the user can identify the chosen telecommunication device. This system works well, as the user by means of the LED easily can identify the selected telecommunication terminal.